In video messaging, a first user may send a camera feed (i.e., live streaming video) from a first computing device, such as a wireless phone, to a second computing device associated with a second user. The second user may send a camera feed from the second computing device to the first computing device. However, when the first computing device and the second computing device have different capabilities, video messaging between the two devices may be difficult to achieve. For example, when the second computing device has limited bandwidth capabilities, the camera feed of the first computing device may exceed the bandwidth capability of the second computing device. In addition, users may desire a rich environment that provides more than just a single camera feed.